mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Legion of Time-Sorcerers
Legion of Time Sorcerers From Maveric Universe Wiki Legion of Time Sorcerers,are a fiction cast of time travelling wizard warrior,who originally came the so-called Old Universe,from a world called Atlantis.] The Time Sorcerers as an order of warriors who serve as "the guardians of peace and justice in Maveric Multiverse|or Alternate Realities or galaxy" and embrace the mystical cosmic forces in the universe.AN ANCIANT, ELITE ORGANIZATION OF TEMPORAL WIZARD WARRIORS, WITH PARANORMAL POWERS AND ABILITIES, AND WEOPONDS, THAT SEEMS MAGICAL-WHO ARE THE GAURDIANS OF TIME AND SPACE, THROUGHOUT THE KNOWN MAVERIC COMIC UNIVERSE Contents hide *1 History * 1 Time Sorcerer ranks * 2 Way of life * 3 break * 4 break * 5 Paranormal Abilities o 5.1 Probability manipulation + 5.1.1 Superhuman speed o 5.2 Superhuman intelligence * 6 Telepathy o 6.1 Omni-linguism + 6.1.1 Memory manipulation o 6.2 Domination and mind control o 6.3 Innate capability + 6.3.1 Psychometry + 6.3.2 Precognition + 6.3.3 Mediumship + 6.3.4 Mental projection o 6.4 ESP + 6.4.1 Astral projection * 7 Telekenesis o 7.1 Energy conversion o 7.2 Force field generation o 7.3 Flight + 7.3.1 Fire and heat manipulation + 7.3.2 Weather manipulation + 7.3.3 Energy propulsion methods + 7.3.4 Energy propulsion methods o 7.4 Superhuman reflexes o 7.5 Superhuman durability o 7.6 Accelerated healing o 7.7 Immortality + 7.7.1 Resurrection o 7.8 Superhuman vision + 7.8.1 Night vision o 7.9 Superhuman senses o 7.10 Superhuman tracking + 7.10.1 Telescopic or microscopic vision o 7.11 Illusion * 8 Weaknesses * 9 Powers and abilities * 10 The Living Force * 11 The Light side of the Force o 11.1 The Time Sorcerers Order * 12 The Dark side of the Force o 12.1 The Sith Order * 13 The Unifying Force * 14 Potentium belief * 15 Alternate views on the Force o 15.1 Way of the Dark + 15.1.1 The Insidious Force o 15.2 Aing-Tii beliefs o 15.3 White Current o 15.4 Sorcerers of Tund * 16 Force abilities * 17 Disturbances in the Force * 18 Unusual Force occurrences in nature * 19 Organized Force traditions * 20 Behind the scenes * 21 Appearances * 22 Sources * 23 Notes and references *History The Legion of Time-Sorcersers,began as an operation calling itself Project; Time-Sorcersers,where the developement of super advanced technology,was created for specialized members of the Alpha Omega Warriors,with a background in various medical knowledge and sciences were trained for employment in the many feild of operation,among the Temporal Worlds of infinate Temporal Space.The Legion of Time-Sorcerers,is ofcourse a carryover of the already,existing Legion of Space-Sorcersers,who already operated in a limitted compacity among the few worlds allied with the Atlantean Homeworld. edit Time Sorcerer ranks Members of the order progress through four to six tiers of rank, at times referred to as levels. * Time Sorcerer Initiate :also refered to under the Rank of Brother is a wizard warrior First Apprentice learning to control the force and how to wield a plasma sword or cosmic lance. The title of Jedi Youngling is the first part of a Time Sorcerer training. Younglings were seen training with Time Sorcerer Grand Master in a scene from * Time Sorcerer Apprentice: A young Apprentice that successfully completes their respective level of training undergoes apprentice training under the tutelage of a or Time Sorcerer Master. As a rite of passage and the final test before the trials to knighthood,apprentice must build their own lightsabers. In the Old Republic, male Human Padawans usually wore braids in their hair that were removed upon attaining knighthood. * Time Sorcerer: Disciplined, experienced Time Sorcerer may become full-fledged Time Sorcerer once they have completed "the trials" that test candidates' skills, knowledge, and dedication. The three tests are usually known as The Trial of Skill, The Trial of Spirit, and the Trial of Knowledge. Master gives his apprentice the trial of confronting for a second time so he might become a full-fledged Knight. Occasionally, performing an extraordinary (usually heroic) act can earn a Padawan learner Time Sorcerer status, such as when defeats the Sith Lord . Or in the case of who defeats. * Time Sorcerer Master: ATime Sorcerermay become a Time Sorcerer Master after successfully training a learner toTime Sorcerer status. Though this is the most common manner, it is not always the case. If the council sees that a Time Sorcerer has become more powerful and has gained more knowledge and discipline in the Force, then they can be nominated by one or more council members to take the trials again. * Time Sorcerer Council Member: When a Time Sorcerer Council Member vacates its seat, the council looks for an exemplary Time Sorcerer Master to fill the empty position. Presiding Council Members elect prospective candidates when openings become available. According to the , some members were permanent members , while the rest served limited terms, after which they stepped down and another member would be elected to the Time Sorcerer Council. With the exceptions of , who was the only Knight on the Council for a short period of time before becoming a Time Sorcerer Supreme , all council members require the status of Time Sorcerer Master prior to entering the council. * Grand Master: ," only the highest-ranking Masters take the title. The title of Grand Master/Supreme Master is merely a theoretical title given by Time Sorcerer Masters to a certain Master who has been most wise among other masters in the council, as with Master Yoda. The Jedi Grand Master does not enjoy any greater privilege than any council members because the council members also have a vote in any issues presented by the council. The Grand Master was apparently the "first among equals" of the Time Sorcerer High Council, or the later Masters' Council. It may also be implied that the Grand Master of the Jedi Order has a strong connection to Time Sorcerer of which have pledged themselves to the Order sensing the deaths of Time Sorcerer across the galaxy is being executed in (in the expanded universe) are Grand Masters. edit Way of life {{Quote|Training to become a Time Sorcereris not an easy challenge, and even if you succeed, it's a hard life. In following the Code, Time Sorcerer behavior was rigidly structured to uphold self-discipline, responsibility, and public service. The Time Sorcerer conquered emotions and materialism. They honored life, the law, the order itself and the master-student relationship. Time Sorcerer rendered aid to support and defend the weak; compassion was "encouraged." Rules of engagement included such notions as understanding the dark and light in all things, learning to see accurately, opening their eyes to what was not evident and exercising caution, even in trivial matters. Above all, Time Sorcerer upheld their duty to the Republic and embraced the Force. The Time Sorcerer before the Ru Reformation typically had more leeway in their dealings, as the Order was more loosely organized and the individual Knights and Masters granted greater personal freedom. Afterward, the Order was more centrally regulated by the High Council. Early Legion of Time Sorcerers were known to utilize shields and armor to protect themselves in battle, and used blaster pistols as well as lightsabers in combat. Later, as the Atlantean Plasma Sword or Plasma Saber became a more self-contained weapon without an external power pack, the Time Sorcerer chose to carry it as their sole "tool" of defense and offense. The Plasma Sword was considered more a tool than a weapon. The Plasma Sword came to fulfill both a symbolic and pragmatic role for the Time Sorcerer; it identified the wielder, had a powerful visual impact, and given the availability of cybernetic replacement limbs might have been seen as a more 'clean' weapon than the blaster, which Obi-Wan regarded as "uncivilized," "clumsy" and "random." The Legion of Time Sorcerers the pre-Reformation era, (Old Jedi Order), also do not seem to have had any formal dress code, and dressed more or less as they saw fit, although traditional robes were favored by most Masters. These included a tunic, a cloak, and sometimes a tabard—usually in varied tones and shades of white and brown, though, gray was also quite common for the overtunic. The left side of the dress was always turned on the right part of the torso. After the Reformation, these robes became the typical Time Sorcerer clothing, even in battle. The Time Sorcerer also wore trousers, an obi, a leather utility belt, where they carried specialized field gear for their missions, and leather boots. The Time Sorcerer colors, which showed harmony with the Cosmic Force, formed a stark contrast to the antithetical , who were draped primarily in black. edit break In accordance with their philosophies of non-attachment, clothing was viewed as quite disposable. Indeed, possession itself was seen as forbidden as another form of attachment, and most Time Sorcerer lived out lives of material poverty, though the Order's infrastructure and the support of the Republic meant the did not lack for food, housing, or clothing. Time Sorcerer were forbidden to hold strong attachments, as they were believed to lead to the emotions of the dark side. For this reason, Time Sorcerer were not allowed to marry. would become testament to such Jedi circumspection, as his fear of losing his undisclosed wife, , ultimately caused his fall to darkness, but his connection to his son, , would later drive him back to the light. Although Time Sorcerer were not required to be chaste as well, many Time Sorcerer were due to sex being considered self-indulgence and an unnecessary act. At least one special case was recorded in this arrangement: who, due to low birth-rates, was permitted to have a polygamous marriage, and fathered seven daughters. was disciplined by the Council for his marriage and the child it produced, but was not expelled from the order. Despite this restriction, Time Sorcerer were known to have secret, clandestine relationships, whether with non-Time Sorcerer, such as the marriages of A and P and , and and ; or within the Time Sorcerer Order itself—such as the relationships of , and and . Many of these relationships did not lead to mishap. Further, shared a romantic affection with , who was redeemed by him after her fall. edit break Others openly defied the High Council on this matter. This led to particular strife with Jolee Bindo and his wife, Nayama Bindo, during the Great Titan War. Bindo trained his wife in the ways of the Force, but she soon fell to the dark side. He was not expelled from the order, and instead was to be promoted to the rank of Time Sorcerer. He then lost faith in the wisdom of the Council and left the order. Up to the Ruusan Reformation, some Jedi did practice marriage and were known to have families of their own. There were even cases of families consisting entirely of Time Sorcerer, such as that of Andur Sunrider. The children of The Legion of Time Sorcerers families were often gifted in the Force. Even later in the order, such families existed—though the continuation of the line was through those family members who did not become Time Sorcerer . Famous Time SorcererJedi families of the late Republic included the family and the Sarkhon family. However, it appears that some The Legion of Time Sorcerersmight have been granted the right to marry, not as a special case, but as a norm. Several Corellian Time Sorcerer (Keiran Halcyon and Nejaa Halcyon during the Old Republic, and Corran Horn in the time of the New Republic) were allowed to marry and raise children without repercussion. Whether this was due to an agreement between the Temporal Wizard and the planetary government—Corellia is known for its family-centric culture—or purely personal choices made against the Time Sorcerer Code is not known. However, as Time Sorcerer]] often had many other noticeable differences from the traditional Time Sorcerer ways, such as in clothing and a reluctance to take on missions outside of their home system, it is possible that Time Sorcerer were allowed to engage in practices that had been banned by the Council in later years. By the time of the New Time Sorcerer Order, the practice of forbidding or discouraging marriages had been discarded, as many of the Order's members had spouses and children, including the Order's grand master himself, whose wife was another Time SorcererMaster. The way of the Time Sorcererwas a life-long path, and a Time Sorcerer usually remained part of the Order their entire life—learning more about the Order and the Force and following the will of the Time Sorcerer Council. Up until the beginning of the Clone Wars, only twenty Jedi (of rank Master or higher) were said to have ever left the Order (although there is some debate as to whether this means the post-Ruusan Order, the Order after some earlier point in its history, or literally in its entire history), of which the most prominent were and MasterTime Sorcerer Phanius. These were commonly referred to as the Lost Twenty, or simply "The Lost". edit Paranormal Abilities Any member of the Legion of Time Sorcerer can possesses a variety of mystical powers.is highly resistant to injury, has minor telekinesis , and has greater-than-human strength. Members of the Legion are only strong enough to lift a support beam or lift a car with only one hand.A Temporal Wizard are only fast enough to pass an express train,with use of their Hypertime Abilities.They can't fly, he could only make powerful leaps,without the use of levitation. edit Probability manipulation Main article: Probability Ability to alter probability, causing unlikely things to happen or likely things to not happen. edit Superhuman speed Main article: Super speed Main article: Speedster (comics) Template:See also Ability to move at speeds much faster than a normal human. The Temporal Wizards ability to fly under his own power was explained with the pseudo-scientific concept of "self telekinesis", an invisible telekinetic field that allows him to lift himself off the ground. Any objects that Time Sorcerer touches are also enveloped by the field and this allows him to move them with the force of his will. In addition, the idea that of a supercharged bioelectric "aura" which acts as an invisible "force field" around and within his body was introduced to provide an explanation for his invulnerability. He could only withstand bullets and smaller artillery. This means that larger, heavier weapons, or a speeding train, could kill them. Legion of Time Sorcerer can emit bolts of mystical energy, teleport across the universe, craft solid objects out of energy, and transform objects into other kinds of matter (transmutation). edit Superhuman intelligence Intelligence far above that of a genius level. Members of the Legion possessed super genius-level intelligence and an eidetic memory (average people from other worlds already had genius level intelligence—they learned calculus in the fifth grade). These enhanced mental capabilities were a direct result of his exposure to a yellow sun. Time Sorcerers also possessed the mental ability to screen out the enormous amount of information received by his enhanced senses and to focus on a single detail such as a particular voice or location. edit Telepathy edit Omni-linguism Ability to understand any form of language, a natural polyglot. This can be accomplished in various way edit Memory manipulation Ability to erase or enhance the memories of another. edit Domination and mind control The ability to alter the perceptions of others, and general ability to control the actions of others with the mind. edit Innate capability Ability to naturally have skills and/or knowledge typically earned through learning. Telepathic powers. edit Psychometry Main article: Psychometry Ability to relate details about the past or future condition of an object or location, usually by being in close contact with it. edit Precognition Main article: Precognition Ability to perceive the future. It may be expressed in vague dreams while asleep, other times it can be clear and can occur at will. It may also be used as a form of "danger sense" to show the user that they are being threatened and from what direction it is coming from. edit Mediumship Ability to see and communicate with the dead (i.e., ghosts)or Hologhost. edit Mental projection Main article: Mental projection Ability to project one's consciousness/emotions into the astral plane, into another, or to make them real. edit ESP Main article: Extrasensory perception Template:See also The abilities of extra-sensory perception (ESP) and communication. edit Astral projection Main article: Astral projection Also known as astral travel, this is the ability to separate and control one's astral body. edit Telekenesis he demonstrates the ability to repair damaged structures with a telekinetic beam from his eyes, and to levitate several falling people. because the three had the ability to shoot beams from their hands, edit Energy conversion Ability to absorb one form of energy and convert it into another form of energy. * Force field generation. edit Force field generation Main article: Force field Ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. * Flight, including flight at speeds beyond that of light.Generally handled by use of an Atlantean Star Castles or Atlantean Star Palice edit Flight Main article: Flight Template:See also Ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. * Instantaneous flight across the galaxy and to other galaxies through wormholes. edit Fire and heat manipulation Main article: Pyrokinesis Template:See also Ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire. edit Weather manipulation Main article: Weather control Template:See alsoAbility to control or mentally affect the weather. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena (rain, tornadoes, lightning, ocean currents, etc.) or control the intensity of the weather. edit Energy propulsion methods Cosmic energy control edit Energy propulsion methods Cosmic energy control * Examples: Ikaris Energy aura projection * Examples: Sunfire; Halo Gravitational manipulation * Examples: Gravity Magnetic levitation * Examples: Polaris; Static Molecular manipulation * Examples: Dead Girl Sonic repulsion field * Examples: Banshee; Tyroc Telekinetic power * Examples: Vance Astrovik; Sapphire Thermo-chemical energy * Examples: Cannonball; Jetstream edit Superhuman reflexes Ability to react faster than a normal human -Enhanced Strength, speed and endurance A member of the Legion strength sight, stamina and breath powers were also similarly reduced, and the character also required an oxygen mask for prolonged travel in space or underwater. edit Superhuman durability Ability to have a higher resistance to one or more forms of damage before being injured. edit Accelerated healing Main article: Healing factor Doctor WhoTemplate:See alsoAbility to heal rapidly from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. Can sometimes result in the slowing of aging. edit Immortality Main article: Immortality Ability to live forever. This may be complete immortality encompassing invulnerability, partial invulnerability to all but specific events (i.e., decapitation or exposure to a specific chemical such as kryptonite), or simply an inability to age normally. edit Resurrection Ability to come back to life after being killed. edit Superhuman vision Ability to see better than normally possible. edit Night vision Main article: Night vision Ability to see clearly in darkness. edit Superhuman senses Ability to see, smell, taste, feel and/or hear more than a normal human. edit Superhuman tracking Ability to track an individual or object through supernatural means; sometimes referred to as "pathfinding." * Durability healing rate is greater than normal; for instance, a head wound gained while his powers had been lost closed immediately upon his powers' return. exposure can inhibit this healing.possesses the powers of flight, superhuman strength, x-ray vision, heat vision, cold breath, super-speed, enhanced hearing, and incredible resistance to harm, though he seldom uses his heat vision, freeze breath or hearing. While is immensely strong both in terms of muscle power and ability to take physical punishment, he is not all-powerful. * Superhuman control. edit Telescopic or microscopic vision Ability to magnify vision to various levels. Macroscopic vision, allowing him to see through solid objects (except through lead), as well as telescopic vision (seeing great, even interstellar distances) and microscopic vision (seeing small things, even subatomic particles). These powers could be used individually or in conjunction with one another. His eyes could also perceive the full electromagnetic spectrum including infrared and ultraviolet frequencies of radiation. Heat vision may refer to: * Thermography, image production using infrared radiation * Infrared vision, a capability of detecting infrared radiation * Heat vision, a comic book superpower Time Sorcerers possessed the ability to create apparent 'holograms' of himself that could interact independently,by use of holographic technology edit Illusion Main article: Illusion Ability to alter or deceive the perceptions of another. Can be sensory, a light or sound-based effect, or an alteration of mental perceptions. edit Weaknesses Some of the limitations that were shown in the cartoons were that an increase in the energy of an energy cannon would push a member of the Legion back to the ground (though he eventually overcomes the beam), ramming into a meteor or comet would knock him out for a bit, and tear gas would do to him what it does to normal humans, but only for a little while edit Powers and abilities a master magician and the holder of the title of "Sorcerer Supreme" for many years. The character can use magic to achieve a number of effects, such as energy projection;1 teleportation;2 telepathy;3 astral projection4 and the creation of materialef>Th #18 (Dec. 1974) and water.5 A Time Sorcerer is capable of creating even planet-wide effects, such as a protective shield.6 When casting a spell the character is often written to be invoking the name of a mystical entity, such as one of the , or the group the Octessence. These entities usually lend their power to a particular effect, such as the Bands of , that can use to entrap foes.< Legion of Time Sorcerer was also schooled in the use of dark magic by one-time foe [[]], using it to destroy. The use of this magic, however, is both addictive and corruptive and Kaluu had to purge the magic from Strange before it could take full effect.7 These stories revealed that a member of the Legion of Time Sorcerers uses magical artifacts to augment his power, such as the Cloak of Levitation;6 Eye of Ao;7 Book of the Time and the Orb of .9 From the first story, Strange's residence, the Time Sorcerers Sanctuary,Sanctum: n. Latin, neuter of sanctus, sacred., p. p. of sancire to consecrate.A sacred or holy place; a place of retreat; a room reserved for personal us was a part of the character's mythos.2 The trademark circular window divided by three sweeping lines on the front of the residence (actually the protective Seal of the appears in many Doctor Strange stories Template:Eras File:SecretSith01.JPG Galen Marek using the Force to bring down a Star Destroyer. Template:Qlisten The Force was a metaphysical, binding, and ubiquitous power that held enormous importance for both the Jedi and Sith monastic orders. The Force was viewed in many different aspects, including, but not limited to, the light side, the dark side, the Unifying Force, and the Living Force. The first two aspects were concerned with the moral compass of the Force in its various manifestations. The light side of the Force was the facet aligned with compassion, courage, healing, and benevolence, while the dark side of the Force was the element aligned with hatred, fear, aggression, and malevolence. The latter two aspects were defined by prominent Jedi philosophies: The Unifying Force essentially embraced space and time in its entirety while the Living Force dealt with the energy of living things. Though the Force was categorized in this way, there were no specific abilities or powers that were only usable by a follower of a different path of the Force; the Force partially existed inside the life forms that used it, and drew energy from their emotions. Some beings, particularly the Sith, believed that the dark side of the Force was more powerful than the light, though it was possible that the dark side was just more tempting to those who used it (or desired to use it). Others thought of the Force as an entity capable of intelligent thought, almost as a sort of god. Anakin Skywalker, who was believed by some to have been conceived by the Force itself, may have; if this belief is correct; lent credit towards the view of the Force as a sentient entity. Though the Force was thought to flow through every living thing, it could only be harnessed by beings described as "Force-sensitive". This Force-sensitivity was correlated with, and sometimes attributed to, a high count of internal micro-organisms called midi-chlorians that were found in a Force-sensitive's blood: the higher the count, the greater the being's potential Force ability, though there were some exceptions to this rule. Force-sensitive beings were able to tap into the Force to perform acts of great skill and agility as well as control and shape the world around them. Sometimes this ability was described as having a strong Force "aura". edit The Living Force Template:Quote Main article: Living Force The Living Force was a view on the Force, accepted by the majority of Time Sorcerers throughout ages. The Living Force was thought to be present in most living beings, surrounding and penetrating them, thus making all living things connected by it. The Time Sorcerers believing in Living Force relied on their instincts and were attuned to other living being around them. They were mindful of the future and the possible consequences of their actions, but remained focused on the present. The Living Force was viewed as having both the Light and the Dark side. The Jedi always had to be mindful of their actions to avoid the temptations of the Dark side. Through following the Living Force, several The Legion of Time Sorcerers were able to retain their identities after their physical death, becoming one with the Force and able to manifest themselves as Force ghosts. Proponents of the Living Force view, such as Qui-Gon Jinn, espoused a philosophy of "living in the moment," relied heavily on their instincts and concentrated more on sensitivity to living things, rather than fulfilling destiny, which was one of the main tenets of the Unifying Force philosophy.8 edit The Light side of the Force Main article: Light side of the Force File:JediClassroom.JPG A Padawan classroom The light side of the Force was concerned with the ideals of good, benevolence, and healing. Followers of the light side strove to live in harmony with the world around them, acting out of wisdom and logic rather than anger and hasty judgment. In order to achieve harmony with the light side of the Force, its practitioners would often meditate to clear themselves of emotion; particularly negative emotions such as aggression, fear, anger, and hatred, since these were thought to bring on acceptance of the dark side.8 edit The Time Sorcerers Order Main article: Time SorcerersOrder The largest group of proponents and teachers of the light side were the Time Sorcerers, who strove to maintain peace and justice throughout the galaxy. The values of the light side were culminated in the Time Sorcerers Code]]. The Time Sorcerers accepted the view on the two sides of the Force: the dark side and the light side. A follower of the light side tried to live in harmony with those around him. Mutual trust, respect, and the ability to form alliances gave the Time Sorcerers their distinct advantage over the Sith. In contrast, a follower of the dark side was only interested in himself. Use of the dark side of the Force was forbidden within the Time Sorcerers Order, and was strictly considered the domain of the Tauron EmpiresTemporal Centaurions. Traditional Time Sorcererswere keen to keep the Force "in balance". They attempted to achieve this by destroying the Sith and denying the dark side—essentially "keeping balance" by restoring the Force to its natural state, as they viewed the dark side as "corruption". This involved the purging of negative emotions such as aggression, anger, and hatred, since they could easily bring on acceptance of the dark side. In contrast, positive emotions such as compassion and courage nurtured the light side of the Force. The Time Sorcerers Code compared such feelings and provided insight into the ethical use of the Force. Passion was considered dangerous, as it could lead to strong emotions that could unbalance the Time Sorcerers and lead them to the Dark Side. Love was, curiously enough, seen as something both Time Sorcerers and Temporal Centaurionavoided. While the Time Sorcerers espoused a broad, all-encompassing, self-sacrificing love for all beings, love for another being—romance, a possessive love by nature—was shunned in post-Ruusan order. Possession of all types was also shunned in the post-Ruusan Reformation era Time Sorcerers Order, the only exceptions being a Time Sorcerers's lightsaber and clothes. The Time Sorcerers viewed love as a danger best left untouched. While the passion that came with love could lead to hatred and anger—as Anakin Skywalker demonstrated in becoming a Sith because of his love for Padmé Amidala; it could also lead to pity, mercy, self-sacrifice and compassion, emotions the Sith did not see as beneficial, as demonstrated by Darth Vader in sacrificing himself to save his son from the Emperor at the end of his life, thus bringing balance to the Force. edit The Dark side of the Force Template:Quote Main article: Dark side of the Force File:BZZZZZZ.jpg Force lightning, one of the most powerful and iconic dark side powers. The dark side of the Force was considered by the Jedi to be the element aligned with fear, hatred, aggression, and malice towards all living things. Such emotions seemed to increase the strength and abilities of a user of the dark side, providing a path towards personal power and the destruction or control of all opposition. It was generally accepted that use of the dark side of the Force was extremely addictive. edit The Sith Order Main article: Sith The Dark Lord Darth Bane considered the Force to be finite and thus ideally for exclusive use by the Dark Lord. He eliminated the practice of having vast numbers of Sith at the same time, thereby aiming to concentrate the dark side of the Force into two individuals: a Sith Master and his or her apprentice. This tradition, or "Rule of Two," later underwent a small reformation by Dark Lady Lumiya, following the deaths of Darth Sidious and Darth Vader (the Sith Lords at the time) in 4 ABY. The Rule of Two was later rejected by Darth Krayt, who instituted the Rule of One, using "One" to refer to the Sith Order itself and encompassing many minions, acolytes/adepts and lords, led by only one Dark Lord of the Sith (or Dread Lord). Darth Krayt believed he gave the Sith and their power a purpose, unlike Darth Bane, who believed that power was its own purpose. The Rule of One called for cooperation and even some level of loyalty between the Sith. However, the Rule of One did not represent the Sith as a whole, and Krayt was even labeled a heretic by the holocrons of Darth Bane, Darth Nihilus and Darth Andeddu. edit The Unifying Force Template:Quote Main article: Unifying Force The concept of the Unifying Force found less supporters within the Jedi Order than the Living Force. The concept of the Unifying Force was that the Force is a single entity and has neither a light nor the dark side. The Unifying Force was viewed as a deity that neither had sides nor chose them, treating all being equally. Followers of the Unifying Force always kept their eyes for future possibilities. In the end, in resulted in them trying to fulfill a destiny rather than focusing on here and now, as the Living Force supporter would do.8 Visions of the future were of particular significance to Unifying Force supporters, such as Yoda, who was one of the most adamant proponents of this belief. Many other Jedi were followers of the Unifying Force, and focused on the flow of time as a whole, ignoring primary use of the Living Force. Voices for the latter espoused a philosophy of "live for the moment" and heavily relied on their instincts. This viewpoint might have allowed the Jedi Order to stave off the conflict that gave rise to the Galactic Empire, as its members lost themselves in looking forward rather than analyzing the unfolding events before them. Ironically for those Jedi, Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, also supported this belief. He claimed that there was only one Force: the only difference worthy of note was that the Sith saw the Force as a means to an end while the Jedi saw it as an end in itself. This view was also supported by Vergere, who taught Jacen Solo that there was no light side or dark side of the Force—only the Unifying Force. Vergere also told Solo, "the Force was everything, and everything was the Force"; that the Force did not have sides and never took sides. edit Potentium belief File:JediAndRogueCooperation.JPG Adherents of the Potentium were less discriminating about the friends they chose because they believed the actions of all would inevitably lead to good. Main article: Potentium The Potentium view of the Force, not to be confused with the Unifying Force, was strictly disapproved by the old Jedi Order. While, similar to the Unifying Force, it suggested that there was only one Force that did not take sides, the Potentium stated that the Force and the galaxy in general were inherently good. According to this belief, the so-called dark side was not made up of specific "parts" or "abilities" of the Force, but instead-just like the light side-existed inside of the life form which used it, made from their emotions. By that standard, all Potentium followers could perform any action and use the Force in any way they saw fit, as long as the intention behind it was good. This view briefly gained greater acceptance within the New Jedi Order, mostly due to the influences of Vergere, a surviving Jedi from the days of the Old Republic. In these days Luke Skywalker said that, "the Force doesn't flow from us, but through us", which strongly suggested that it was the Force that created life and not the other way around. However, the Jedi abandoned this belief after the Swarm War. In contrast, the Old Jedi Order acknowledged the existence of Potentium, but made it clear that it was subverting of the Jedi teaching and a way to misguide people to the dark side, or a means to serve it.8 The latter was clearly the case with Vergere and Darth Caedus. The living planet Zonama Sekot supported the Potentium theory of the Force as well. edit Alternate views on the Force edit Way of the Dark Template:Quote Main article: Way of the Dark The Way of the Dark, or simply the Dark, was a view of the Force taken up by Cronal and those that taught him. Effectively the polar opposite of the Potentium, but taken a step further. This Way of the Dark belief did not just deny the existence of the Light side of the Force; it stated that the Force itself was simply a small extension of the Dark. This system stated that destruction was the universal constant that all things worked towards, going so far as to call it the "will of the universe". An initiate was taught that if one made destruction his primary goal, with whatever scheme he was taking part in being a secondary objective, then the Dark would effectively reward the initiate for the devastation caused by pushing the secondary objective to success.9 As a prime example of this, Cronal cited that Palpatine was able to achieve success against the Jedi and the Republic because his primary motive was the destruction of both parties. However, once he had achieved these goals and set about consolidating his rule and building the Empire, his focus shifted from destruction to creation, in total opposition to universal processes. Thusly when before he could not fail, now he could never succeed.9 edit The Insidious Force File:Plant Surge JATM.jpg The Force bestowed upon its users a symbiotic relationship with the environment. Darth Traya, a female Sith living during the Old Sith Wars, believed the Force to be akin to some sort of deceptively sinister, indifferent god. She pointed to the numerous wars fought by countless Force users, as proof that the Force cared nothing for the lives it consumed, so long as balance was achieved. This philosophy emphasized the belief that neither the light nor dark side is truly superior to the other, and that if people were to be truly free, the Force must be eliminated from the galaxy. This was generally a very unpopular theory with both the Sith and the Jedi, and this practice practically disappeared entirely with Traya's death. edit Aing-Tii beliefs Main article: Aing-Tii The Aing-Tii monks from the Kathol Rift viewed the Force in a way different, but similar to the view of the Jedi. Instead of the dark and the light sides of the Force, they viewed it as having many colors, much like a rainbow. They believed that the Force could manifest itself in different ways, which allowed to develop unique abilities, unknown to most of the Jedi and the Sith. According to their beliefs, Force-users were not strictly good or evil, but instead had their place in a larger spectrum.8 edit White Current Main article: White Current The Fallanassi called the Force the White Current and saw it like the river flowing through the galaxy and all living beings. A single person could not alter the current any more than a being could divert a river with one hand. Thus, the Falanassi immersed themselves in the Current, letting it flow through them. This way they managed to shape its flow without imposing their will on it, which also opened them a way for unique Force abilities.8 edit Sorcerers of Tund Main article: Sorcerers of Tund The Sorcerers of Tund shared most of the Sith beliefs, which was not surprising, given the fact that they were mostly of the Sith species. However, they viewed the force as the magical power and manipulated it mostly by arcane symbols and spells. The Jedi viewed the sorcerers as merely another Force sect, but would often try to "convert" the Sorcerers, attempting to convince them to use the Force without any of their trappings of magic and mysticism. However, they were unsuccessful, and eventually the Jedi contented themselves with making sure the Sorcerers did not descend into the dark side. edit Force abilities Template:Quote Main article: Force powers Manifestations of the Force, which were mentally-based abilities and tapped through the practitioner's willpower, could take many forms, and included telepathy, psychokinesis, and enhanced physical and metaphysical perception. The Force could be used to bend the will of weak-minded beings and guide an adept's body. Users who were very good at using the Force could cease merely reacting to their surroundings and actually predict events in the very near future, such as the next blow in a duel. Guidance like this enabled Luke Skywalker to launch a proton torpedo into an extremely difficult target on the Death Star in the Battle of Yavin. The Force can also be used to sedate. Qui-Gon Jinn use this power on Jar Jar Binks when traveling the dangerous underwater path to Theed. Qui-Gon placed a hand on Jar-Jar's shoulder and asked him to relax causing the Gungan to almost lose consciousness. Obi-wan, observing the extreme change in Jar Jar's behavior, told Jinn, his master, "You overdid it." File:Qui-Gon Force.jpg Qui-Gon Jinn uses the Force to destroy Trade Federation battle droids. In addition to enhancing their own skill, Force users were capable of channeling the energy of The Force directly into the world around them. The Sith were infamous for making heavy use of this ability to conjure Force-lightning, or Force-choke enemies by constricting their windpipes. The Jedi preferred to use their abilities to heal and protect; closing wounds and shielding others with barriers of Force energy. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn discovered that Jedi could achieve near-immortality through the Force by existing as a Force ghost after death.1 Some Force users even learned how to transfer their spirit into another body. Palpatine used this technique in order to prolong his life, and evidence suggests the legendary Dark Jedi Set Harth, who fell to the dark side in the aftermath of the New Sith Wars, used this power to leapfrog his essence between hundreds of clone bodies, lingering in the physical realm up until the Yuuzhan Vong invasion and beyond. Later Callista Ming transferred herself to the body of a dying friend so that she could stay alive. Callista, unlike Harth and Palpatine, lost her ability to touch the Force in the process of transference. Others, such as Darth Nihilus and the Jedi Exile, could use the Force to feed off other Force users. Nihilus' power could encompass entire planets and drain them of life, like the Miraluka colony world of Katarr. Some dark side users could use a different and weaker form of this technique to drain the strength of others into themselves, occasionally to fatal results. Darth Nihilus' ability to do this originated from a "Wound in the Force", which is essentially a rip in the fabric of the Force itself. Palpatine mentioned that the Force could help one cheat death, or create life, a secret mastered only by Darth Plagueis. Another Sith Lord, Darth Sion, used a more indirect method to cheat death. As he could call upon his pain to strengthen his will and allow him to rise up again as strong as he was beforehand, he was arguably immortal. The Force played a major part in the Jedi use of a lightsaber, in that their heightened awareness kept them from accidentally injuring themselves while using the weapon in combat, as the blade had no relative weight, making it difficult to judge its position. Similarly, the Force allowed a Jedi to use his/her lightsaber to deflect incoming blaster bolts. The Force also came into play during the construction of a lightsaber, both in assembling its intricate innards, and the initial charging of the power cell. Manipulating the Force is not without risks, however. When a person uses the Force beyond their body's ability to sustain it, the individual could suffer physical damage, accelerated aging, or in an extreme case, certain death by burning their own body cells from the inside out. Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Palpatine, and Dorsk 81 are prime examples of excessive Force usage and the consequences. edit Disturbances in the Force Template:Quote Template:Main articles The Force existed in all life, and when great amounts of life passed away, a disturbance was created, running through the Force like a scream that Force-adepts could hear. This was how a "hole" in the Force was created at the battle of Malachor V during the Mandalorian Wars when the Mass Shadow Generator was unleashed. In addition, when the Mandalorians destroyed the cities of Serocco using nuclear weapons. This happened again when Alderaan was destroyed; Obi-Wan Kenobi sensed "a great disturbance in the Force, as if millions of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced.…". The students of the Jedi Praxeum felt a similar disturbance when the Caridan system was destroyed. It was suggested that Yoda could not even stand on Kashyyyk as Order 66 was being executed. It was as if Yoda was being overpowered by the disturbance caused by the many simultaneous Jedi deaths. It is possible that those strong in the Force can have glimpses of what is creating the disturbance, though the severity that the adept would feel would depend on numerous variables, including both their training and their innate connection with The Force. This could explain why Yoda seemed to know what happened when Obi-Wan Kenobi was about to look at the security recordings of the Jedi Temple. However, while they are mostly called "disturbances", they can sometimes be referred as "tremors", as Darth Vader did about Obi-Wan's presence at Death Star I. It is also possible to feel a disturbance left over from a past event, such as when Leia felt a disturbance when she visited the place where Anakin Skywalker slaughtered an entire village of Tusken Raiders. edit Unusual Force occurrences in nature The Rakatan Force-enabled hyperdrives allowed them to travel to hyperspace. The ysalamiri were a species of tree-dwelling lizard-like creatures that were immune to most effects of the Force. The creatures exuded a "bubble" which "pushes back" Force energy, making them useful tools for individuals (such as Grand Admiral Thrawn) requiring a means to nullify a Jedi's abilities. They originated on the world of Myrkr. It is mentioned that the ysalamir, when put together, create a much more extensive bubble, sometimes expanding a few kilometers outside their native forest. They evolved this trait to survive being hunted by the predatory vornskrs, pack animals that hunted by tracking down live prey using the Force. A creature with a similar peculiarity was the taozin, a large, gelatinous predator. Though not widely known, at least one of these creatures was alive deep in the undercity of Coruscant approximately ten years before the Clone Wars.10 Gurlanins could also 'hide' themselves from the Force, though they could also make themselves detectable in the Force at will if they chose to. While not immune to the Force, Hutts were highly resistant, having an innate defense against Force-based mind manipulation. Toydarians, likely due to their genetic relation to HuttsTemplate:Fact, were immune to mind tricks as well. The Yinchorri and the Dashades were also largely unaffected by Force mental manipulation, and were thus both utilized to varying degrees by the Emperor; the Yinchorri during the period surrounding the Stark Hyperspace War and the Dashadi during the first few years following the Great Jedi Purge. Additionally, Force-resistant creatures called terentateks were a major threat to the Jedi. Some suspected that they were created by the Sith to hunt down the Jedi. Periodically, the Jedi held a Great Hunt in an attempt to hunt down and destroy all of the terentateks. The monsters appeared to be extremely long-lived and resilient. Although not natural, voxyn could hunt Jedi and other Force users by noticing their "Force scent." Hssiss could influence Force-sensitive beings around them. If bitten by an hssiss, one would succumb to the effects of a dark side poison. Hssiss also had the ability to conceal themselves and become invisible, possibly doing so through the Force. Sith magic was sometimes considered outside of the Force by some of its practitioners, though how much of that is true is unconfirmed. The Yuuzhan Vong are the only exception to the concept of Force since they are the only known sentient beings in the universe that cannot be sensed or affected directly by the force. edit Organized Force traditions Template:Quote The Jedi and Sith Orders taught the Force as described above, but there were other traditions which instructed different philosophies and uses of the Force, or use of powers similar to the Force. * Aing-Tii * Bando Gora * Baran Do * Believers of Cularin * Bendu * Bendu Monks * Blackguard * Bladeborn * Cerean Ner Yan * Chatos Academy * Dark Acolytes * Dark Side Adept * Dark Jedi * Disciples of Ragnos * Disciples of Twilight * Ember of Vahl * Emperor's Hands * Ephant Mon's Sect * Ewok shamans * Fallanassi * Felucian Shamans * Followers of Palawa * Force Warrior * Gand Findsmen * Gray Jedi * Gray Paladin * Guardians of Breath * Handmaiden Sisters * Heresiarchs * Imperial Knight * Infinite Empire of the Rakata * Inquisitorius * Jal Shey * Jarvashqiine shamans * Jedi Order * Jensaarai * Keetael * Kilian Rangers * Krath * Luka Sene * Malevolence * Matukai * Mind Walkers * New Jedi Order * New Reborn * Nightsisters of Dathomir * Nuns of G'aav'aar'oon * Order of Dai Bendu * Order of Shasa * Order of the Silver Jedi * Order of the Terrible Glare * Pelekotan * Potentium Heretics * Prophets of the Dark Side * Reborn * Scitrok Warriors * Sedrian priests * Seyugi Dervishes * Shamans of the Whills * Sith Order * Sorcerers of Tund * Ta-Ree users * Theran Listeners * Tyia * Un'Yala * Various Dark Side Organizations * Various Jedi Organizations * Various Sith Organizations * Witches of Dathomir * Wyrd * Ysanna * Zeison Sha edit Behind the scenes The principles of the Force resonate with those of some real world religions, including the Shinto religion of Japan, Buddhism, and certain Celtic druidic concepts. The Force also bears a close similarity to the Chinese notion of qigong, or "chi", and the splitting of the Force into light side and dark sides echoes the concept of "Yin" and "Yang" in Eastern philosophy (though this is not a perfect translation, as the dark side is considered a force of evil by the Jedi and this moral duality is not the same as the Eastern concept). Along with the concepts of "Yin" and "Yang," the concept of a ubiquitous Force is concurrent to the real world concept of a "Tao" or "Way," which is said to flow everywhere in the universe. The concept of the Force also borrows heavily from Hindu theology, which also expresses a belief in a unifying Brahman energy that composes and is a composite of the Universe (and by extension, God), and can be used for either good or bad. In fact, this is particularly similar to the concept of the Potentium and the Unifying Force in that while the power can be perverted for evil, it ultimately leads only to a conclusion that is good. A connection could be drawn to Zoroastrianism with the duality of the Force. The dichotomy between Ahura Mazda (the One God) and Angra Mainyu/Ahrima (the evil spirit) is nearly identical to the concept of the light and dark sides of the Force. Another connection can be drawn is spirits; in response to Christian philosophies: Jedi spirits resemble God's angels and/or saints, and dark side Sith spirits (most often of Sith Lords) as souls in purgatory or hell or even perhaps devils themselves. Another connection that can be made is towards the Hebrew religion and how it treated blood: Blood is the life source of every living creature, and during temple sacrifices, the Hebrews make sure to spill as much blood as possible, to "return" the life force of the animal back to God. This coincides with the whole concept of the Force; the person's strength in the Force is found in the person's blood. Therefore, when Darth Vader lost his limbs and the blood that flew through them, he lost much of his power; from being twice as strong as Palpatine to being only 80% strong, not exactly what Palpatine had bargained for, as he described in his own thoughts in Dark Lord: Rise of Darth Vader In truth, the Force is an amalgamation of many religions and philosophies, and is intended as a metaphor for spirituality itself. As in real world spirituality, there is the potential for a "light" and a "dark" side in each person as well as the universe at large. It has also been quoted that George Lucas' study of the works of Carlos Castenda's books which followed Mexican Native American teachings may have help to lead to Yoda's description of the Force as a energy force that emanates from all beings luminous in appearance. Carlos Castenda's studies stated that we all luminous "eggs" with "lines of power" that stretch from our bodies and connect us to the overlying "force of nature" that exists in our universe according to ancient Native American Shamanistic tradition. Only those trained in the tradition of the correct Native American traditions allow users to "see" the human's true nature as Luminous "eggs" not the "crude matter" we all exist as. There is some indication that the Force is unique to the galaxy, and not a universal power. This is suggested by Obi-Wan's quote "binds the galaxy together" instead of "universe". This also explains why the Force was already known to several species before the formation of the Jedi, instead of the galaxy possessing a greater diversity of religions. However, Obi Wan's claim is most likely just a turn of phrase, such as when someone says "world" but really means "everything in existence." It has been revealed that the extragalactic Yuuzhan Vong were force immune, although they were Force-wielders once. The non-canon film Willow, which was the subject of an April Fool's Day 2006 Databank update, presents species which use fantasy magic spells, a power nearly identical to the Force. According to the previously mentioned entries, the planet of Andowyne, which the Databank claims is the world seen in Willow, was the home of the midi-chlorian lifeform. Despite great controversy regarding the truth of the Force in-universe, the matter was clearly settled in Wizards of the Coast's soucebooks, such as the Power of the Jedi Sourcebook or the Jedi Academy Training Manual, which is established that the Jedi Order has the best understanding of the Force of all other Force traditions, and the Jedi way of classifying and viewing the Force is the correct one, as intended by the creators of Star Wars licenses. edit Appearances The Force resides in all life forms and binds the Galaxy together, therefore making at least indirect appearance in every Star Wars story. Below is an incomplete list of sources, in which the Force is actually mentioned. Template:Scroll box edit Sources * Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1985) * Star Wars: The Power of the Force (1995) * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire toy line * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novel) * Star Wars: Power of the Jedi * Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded * Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook * Template:CCG * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Power of the Jedi Sourcebook * The Dark Side Sourcebook * The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire * The Dharma of Star Wars * Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive * Template:FFCite * Template:FFCite * Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force * Template:InsiderCite * Template:WizardsCite * Template:WizardsCite * Template:WizardsCite * Template:WizardsCite * Template:WizardsCite * Template:InsiderCite * Castaways of Endor * The Battle of Turak IV * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * Jedi Academy Training Manual Template:Moresources edit Notes and references 1. ↑ Doctor 2. ↑ The Defenders #13 (May 1974) 3. ↑ Cite error: Invalid tag; no text was provided for refs named tales110 4. ↑ 5. ↑ ) 6. ↑ 7. ↑ ) 8. ↑ 8.0 8.1 8.2 8.3 8.4 8.5 Jedi Academy Training Manual 9. ↑ 9.0 9.1 Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor 10. ↑ Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter bg:Силата de:Macht es:La Fuerza fr:La Force hu:Erő nl:The Force pl:Moc pt:A Força ru:Сила fi:Voima sv:Kraften Retrieved from "http://mavericuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Legion_of_Time_Sorcerers" Category: The Force Add category * Edit this page Improve Maveric Universe Wiki by editing this page * View user page Mavericstud9 made an edit on October 11, 2009 * History History * Related changes Related changes * Permanent link Permanent link * What links here What links here * Random page View random page * Report a problem with this page Report a problem with this page Rate this article: * 0/5 * 1 * 2 * 3 * 4 * 5 Unrate it About Wikia | Wikia is Hiring | Contact Wikia | Terms of Use | Privacy Policy | MediaWiki | CC-BY-SA | Advertise on Wikia Maveric Universe Wiki Explore content› Editor's pick› Terran Federation of Worlds Sargasso Sea" in space The Jupiter 2 Starelco Energy Corporation Galactus Wenigo (Maveric Multiveres) Monark Starstalker more Newly changed› Legion of Time Sorcerers Sarkhon family Maveric Universe Wiki Commander Simon Quade Fate Enterprises.Inc. Starelco Energy Corporation Starelco Energy Corporation,Inc. more New pictures Community portal Recent blog posts New page New page Add image Add image * Recent changes * Help * Random page * Special pages * Recent changesRandom page Community 200 articles on this wiki Mavericstud9Welcome back, Mavericstud9 My Home Latest Activity * Atlantean by Mavericstud9, one hour ago * Atlantean by Mavericstud9, one hour ago * more Wikia Spotlight Answers Can you help by becoming a category editor on Wikianswers? Help us create the best answer to any question at Wikianswers. Find and answer un-answered questions. Get started by asking a question about "Legion of Time Sorcerers" Related Communities * Entertainment TV shows, movies, cartoons and comics. * Gaming Get your game on with Wikia's video game wikis. * Science Fiction Explore the world of the future. * Biggest Wikis See Wikia's biggest wikis. * See all...